Described herein is a method for controlling a display apparatus for a vehicle, and a vehicle having such a display apparatus.
The related art already describes various types and forms of display apparatuses having movably mounted display areas. These can be for example displays of navigation and/or multimedia appliances or else different areas—for example a rear of a front seat—that are movable or adjustable on the basis of their further function and are used as projection areas for a representation of image content by use of a projector device. A disadvantage in this case is that to date, despite a certain adjustment flexibility as a result of the respective movable mounting, meaningful and proper use is possible only when the whole display area is completely visible to a respective user, that is to say normally a respective vehicle occupant. As a result, the options for the arrangement of display areas and the use of many areas in the vehicle are distinctly limited.